I Never Intended To Fall In Love
by LoverPR-SN-HP
Summary: She's out of Askaban and is now best friends with the Weasley twins. She starts feeling something for one of them, but can she ever reveal her past to him? Sorry bad summary.
1. Introduction

I was going mad in there, but then again how can anyone not go mad there? Where is

there you might ask? Azkaban. The place that has been my home for the last four years.

I've d in there, in hell, for something that I did not do. And I thought I would be in there for life,

but then something amazing happened. What I did is not important, it's what happened after I

was out that counts. Planning a little mayhem (But not getting caught) was planned, but falling

in love. That was not in any plan what so ever, but I always believed that everything

happened for a reason. So let me tell you my story. My story of how I fell in love with George

Weasley.

I am working on the next chapter. It will be up soon. He back story will be told throughout the story. Please R & R The chapters will be longer then this, I just wanted to get the story started.


	2. The Beginning Of My Story

**I just want to thank AliceCullenthe2nd for the review. I noticed a bunch of people add it, but only one review. How sad. No matter. Review now. Sorry now for the spelling errors. I have to type without spell check, I'm a really bad speller, and on a keyboard that barely works so bare with me.**

I sat in my cell counting the bricks for what has to be the thousandth time. but who can really keep track. Dementors passed as time did. I was used to this place, but it still scared me.

Just then the door at the end of the hall opened. I could hear the footsteps. Two men stopped in front of my cage. The first man, who I could make out as the owner, held up a paper in front of his face and read "Name: Ever Time

Age: 15 years old

Sentenced to life in prison."

"Thank you. I am aware" the other man said. I didn't need to see him to know who it was.

"Professor!" I tried to get up, but I was chained to the wall. Even though I want to Beauxbatons, I knew Dumbledore, but then again who didn't know him.

"Yes child, I am here." He nodded to the owner and the owner walked away.

"Professor, what are you doing here?"

"I have convinced the Ministry to give your case another chance."

"What? Really? How? Whats going to happen?" He held up his hand.

"Relax child, I will explain everything when you get out of here."

"When am I getting out of here?"

"Tomorrow." A smile spread across my face.

"I will be back tomorrow. Good day." He left without a glance back. The owner, however, gave me a look of absolute horror. You would think I murder his children or something. He does not want me getting out, but that is the least of my worries. I was getting out of hell. I just had to wait. That was no problem. I've waited four years, whats 24 hours.

My parents have not been in my life since I've been in here. They didn't believe me the countless times I told them I was innocent. They believed the evidence, but there wasn't much to begin with.

The next day, I awoke to the sound of my cell door opening. The owner had come in and was now unlocking my chains.

"You have no idea how lucky your are" he said as he helped my stand up. My legs were a little shaky. I have never once heard the owners and at this point I didn't care.

The first thing I see when I walk out of my cell is the Minister for Magic, Fudge. Oh joy.

"Miss Time."

"Minister." I look around.

"Where's Dumbledore?"

"Oh he's filling out papers for your release." He held out his hand showing me I should start walking. "I wanted to talk to you about the terms of your release."

"My terms, sir?"

"Oh don't worry, there are only a few things." He held a slight pause. "First, you will going be going to school at Hogwarts. You will act as if you have been at Beauxbatons this whole time. Only the teachers will know where you have been this whole time. Second, don't get in to any third, you are not allowed to leave the grounds unless escorted by a teacher or a member of the Ministry. Mow can you follow these simple rules?"

It didn't take me long to decided. "Of course sir."

"Good." Dumbledore was coming into view.

"Minister, if I may ask, why am I being released. Not that I'm not grateful, I am, I was just wondering."

"Dumbledore came to my with a very persuasive argument." We had reached Dumbledore by now.

"Enjoy your freedom. Behave or you'll end up back in here."

"I will sir" I said as I nodded. Fudge gave me one final look and left. I turned to Dumbledore.

"Are you ready to go?" he said to me.

I took a look back at what I was leaving behind. "Definitely." Then I walked into the sunlight for the first time in a very long time.

**R & R please. I promise as soon as I get into the plot, the chapters will be longer. The next chapter will be up as soon as I can. **

**Up next: the twins come into the picture.**


	3. Will you catch me?

**I don't really like the way this chapter is written. **

**I also want to thank everyone that has reviewed. I want you to even If you say I'm the suck-est writer ever.**

Chapter 2

The sun hurt my eyes.

"Miss. Time would you please grab my arm." I put my hand on his arm and the next thing I knew I was in his office. I have only been it once before.

"Welcome to Hogwarts. Please have a seat." He waved his wand and a chair appeared. "Lemon drop?"

"Sure." I was never a big fan of them, but its better then prison food.

"Now first I want to get you sorted." Another wave of his wand and the sorting hat appeared on my head.

"There's no need. I'm sure I'll be in Slytherin.

"I wouldn't be so sure" the hat said.

"Well what house would you put me in?"

"GRYFFINDOR!"

"WHAT? Why?"

"Because I think you would do well in there."

"Well it's settled then" Dumbledore said. He got up and walked around his desk. So I also got up.

"I will show you to your dorm." We walked out of his office and down a series of hallways. I had to admit, Hogwarts looked very nice, homey.

When we got to the portrait hole, he turned to me and said "The password is lollipop. I'll have a house elf bring you up your robes and books. The train will be arriving later. The welcome back fest will begin at seven." And then I watched him walk away.

I turned back to the portrait and said "lollipop." The door opened.

I walked in and was awed by the scene. Red and gold everywhere. Across the room from me were two doors. On e leading to the girl's dorm and the other leading to the boys.

So I crossed the room and opened the door leading to the girl's dorm. There were some stairs, so I went all the way up to year 5 and opened the door.

The room looked a lot like the common room. There were four beds in the room and I jumped in the bed on the far right.

"Yes my own bed." I started giggling. I jumped up and ran all the way to the bathroom.

"A bathroom. Hi toilet, well hello shower." I smelled my shirt. "I really need a shower." I striped down and hoped in the shower.

"Nice! Warm!" After I had used up all the hot water, I got out. I raped the towel around my body. I walked out of the bathroom and on my bed was a drunk full of stuff; clothes, books, everything, even my wand.

"I thought they had destroyed that" I said as I picked it up. I waved it around and used it to put on my robes. I also dried my hair.

After I was done, I looked over at the clock. The feast begins in 20 minutes. I walk in the common room and out of the portrait before I realized I had no idea where the great hall was. I think I wondered around for 15 minutes or so before I bumped into someone.

Arms circled around my waist for I could hit the ground. When I looked up, I was staring into a pair of deep bye eyes.

"Sorry" I said breathlessly.

"No it's my fault" he said with a smile. Someone coughed. It snapped me out of my trance. I started to stand up and he let me go.

"Thank you for a catching me and again I'm sorry."

"It's no problem really." Someone who looked just him came into my view and he must have been the one that coughed

'They must be twins' I thought.

The twin who caught me decided it was time to speak.

"I'm George Weasley and this is my brother Fred." Even though we had just met, I could easily tell them apart. Every time I looked at George, my stomach did a flip.

"I'm Ever Time."

"I don't think we have ever seen you around before" Fred said.

"I'm new. I just transferred from Beauxbatons."

"So you're a Gryffindor." George said as If it was a statement. He was looking down at my robes.

"Yeah I'm a fifth year."

"Wow us too. Isn't that great George?" Fred said smiling and looking at George.

"Yeah you can sit with us" George said nervously.

"Great" Fred said as he crabbed my arm and pulled me into the great hall. George trailed behind. He dragged me to the middle of the table then pushed me down on the bench.

George sat down on my right and Fred on my left.

"Now we've got a very important question to ask you" Fred said.

"Which is?"

And George said smiling down at me, "Do you like pranks?"

**Thank you everyone who is reading. I will have the next chapter out as soon as in can. Please review.**


	4. Trouble

**Sorry I have updated in awhile. I have been going through a lot of crap, but I wanted to start writing again. I want to thank everyone who has been reading this story. It means a lot. I'm hoping to update a lot more. So bare with me. Here's the next chapter. Enjoy :)**

George's P.O.V.

"Do you like pranks?" I said smiling down at her.

"Are you any good?" She said in a half smile. We laughed

"We're the best" my twin said. She chuckled.

"Well you are just going to have to prove it."

"Well this one time..." was all I heard Fred say before spaced out. All I could think about was her. She is so beautiful. She has the most beautiful brown eyes. When I caught her, I didn't want to let go. And her laugh, it had to be one of my favorite sounds in the world. The sound of my name being called pulled me back into reality.

Ever was waving her hand in front of my face.

"George?"

"Yeah?"

"It's time to prove how good you are" she said with a smirk. She was challenging us.

"Well your about to be amazed" I said. I looked at Fred. We were thinking the same thing for our prank.

:Okay. See that blood guy over there?" Fred said while pointing at him

"That one over there?" She points to him.

"Yeah that's..." Fred said

"Draco Malfoy" I finished.

"Slytherin" Fred added.

"Okay So?" Fred and I just smiled at each other and said "Watch this."

Fred flicked his wand and Malfoy's robes turned scarlet and gold along with his hair. We were trying to hide our laughter.

All of a sudden we heard...

"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL?"

We couldn't hold in our laughter anymore.

"It...looks...like...a...Gryffindor...threw...up...on...him..." Ever said in between laughs. Her laugh was so contagious.

The laughter didn't last long. I saw McGonagall bareing down on us. I turn my head and Ever was gone.

**I know. Short chapter. But don't worry, this is just the beginning of the story. There is going to be a lot more. Next chapter, you are going to finf out why she ran and what Fred and George thought about it. And the next chapters will be longer. Promise. :)**


	5. Scared

**Authors note:**

**Thanks for the reviews guys. We are starting to get in to the plot a little more in this chapter. I wanted to get a chapter out sooner, but school was like I'm going to take over your life. I am going to try and get a couple chapters done before I go off to camp in a couple weeks because I'm going to be working so much. So here we go.**

**Enjoy :)**

I ran as fast as I could. When I saw that teacher look at us, all I could think about was Azkaban. I can't be sent back there.

I ducked under the table and crawled out of there. I got some looks from a couple students, but I just kept going. I ended up getting lost because I didn't know my way around. I just sat down in some random hallway and cried.

I don't know how long I was there, but eventually I heard footsteps. I tried to get up, but it was too late. They were right in front of me. I slump back down to the ground. I already knew who it was. They sat on either side of me.

Then I heard a voice that made my heart jump.

"Ever, you alright?"

I whipped my eyes.

"Everything is fine." I know they didn't believe me. My voice cracked.

"You don't have to tell us anything if you don't want to. Just know that we are here for you if you want to talk" Fred said. I looked at both of them and I could tell that they meant it.

A smile appeared on my face.

"Thanks guys." George smiled at me.

"Now theirs that smile we love." We could hear other students heading back to their common rooms now. The twins got up and put their arms out for me to grab.

"Now Fred, Shall we escort this beautiful girl back to the common room."

"Yes, George, We shall." I was blushing as I got up. I can't believe George called me beautiful. I put my arms through theirs and went back to the common room.

By the time we got back, I couldn't stop laughing. Half way back, the twins decided to skip the rest of the way back. Since we were still holding on to each other, I was forced to skip with them. The looks we got were hilarious.

We sat down by the fire place and just talked. We talked about anything. They stayed away from topics that the twins noticed made me uncomfortable. It was a carefree kind of talk.

They introduced me to some of their friends; Lee, Angelina, Katie, and Alicia. You could tell right off that Fred and Angelina had a thing for each other.

Alicia down next to George and started talking to him. She was flirting with him! I started wondering if they are dating. The thought of them together made me a little jealous. I don't know why. I had just met him.

I mentally yelled 'ha ha bitch' when a red- haired girl interrupted.

"Hey Fred and George."

"Hey Ginny."

George put his around me and a spark shot through. I didn't look over to see if he felt it too, but I started blushing. "Ginny, meet our amazing new friend Ever." Out of the corner of my eye I saw Alicia glare at me.

Ginny held out her hand. "Hello I'm Ginny."

My hand met hers. "Ever. It's nice to meet you."

"You too." I let go of her hand.

Ginny and I talked for a couple minutes more. She was really sweet. She was a lot like her brothers. She was very pretty with fiery red hair. I can see us becoming really great friends. As we talked, Georges arm never left my waist. When I started yawning, I figured I would go up to bed

"I think I'm going to go up to bed" I said as I was getting up. George let his arm fall to his side. I already missed his warmth. Ginny got up too.

"I'm going to bed too" She said.

"Night guys" They said (minus Alicia).

"Night" Ginny and I said.

When we got up to the dorms, we said our goodbyes and went our separate ways.

After I changed and brushed my teeth, I climbed into bed. As I was lying in bed, I couldn't help, but think about the nightmares I know will come. They have haunted me for years. Now I wish I hadn't left the twins. I miss laughing with them. I miss Georges arm around me. Most of all, I miss Gabriel.

George P.O.V.

Fred is asleep in the next bed. I couldn't sleep. All I could think about was Ever. I couldn't figure out why she ran away earlier. Fred and I ran after her after McGonagall. She looked beautiful even with tears in her eyes.

I was enjoying being with her until Alicia came by. I knew she liked me, but I didn't like her like that. When Ginny came up, I gave me the perfect excuse to touch Ever. When I did, a spark went through me. I looked over at her and I could tell from her face that she felt it too. I don't know what it was.

When she went to bed, I watched her go. I didn't stay up too much longer. Fred teased me once we got up to our dorm. He could always tell what I was feeling. I started to slowly fall asleep as I continued to think about her.

**I know it seems that I'm kind of focusing on just Ever and George, but there will be more to the story. Promise. Anyway who is Gabriel? You find that out later. This chapter is ****about a page ****longer than the others****, but as I get more into the story they will get longer and**** longer****. Next chapter will be up on Friday at the last. Have a good day people **


End file.
